Good Things always Go Wrong
by love2beME
Summary: Freddy and Katie are happy together but something happens that will change their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, my last two stories I didn't really like so I deleted them but this one will be better hopefully. Disclaimer Dont Own a Thing! Oh and I don't know what Katie's last name so I'm using Brown b/c of Rebecca Brown the actress who plays her.  
  
She loved the way he acted around her, he was always sweet and caring and he never made her mad. Okay so that wasn't entirely true, they fought alot but he was sweet to her sometimes. They were in a band together called School of Rock, she was on bass and he was on drums. They started the band when they were 10 years old, now they were 16, well he was 16 she was still 15. They had been going out for a year now and she couldn't be happier but she always had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Freddy Jones where are you?" Freddy wasn't at school today and Katie really wanted to see him today, it was their 1st Anniversary. She walked to school alone but saw Summer waiting for her at the front doors. "Hey Summer what's going on?"  
  
"Hey Katie, nothing much. Where's Freddy did he forget to pick you up again?" Katie sighed and shrugged her shoulders. He usually did forget to pick her up now adays but she didn't mind she loved him anyway. Her and Summer walked into school to their lockers. Katie could see Zack standing by his and looked harder to see if Freddy was standing with him. She didn't see his blonde spikey head and sighed. Summer heard her and looked at her. "Whats wrong? Are you worried about Freddy or something, he's probably just sick or something."  
  
"Yeah I know you're right but now adays I feel like something bad is about to happen and it's really starting to scare me. I don't know maybe I'm just being parinoid or something." Katie closed her locker and was about to turn around when someone grabbed her from behind and picked her up. "What the hell! Let me down!"   
  
"Happy Anniversary my love. Sorry I didn't pick you up this morning but I was finishing wrapping a present for you." Katie turned her head so she could face him and smiled. He put her down and she gave him a small kiss. He handed her the present and she slowly opened it. It was a silver chain with a heart at the end, engraved in the heart was F K. Katie could feel the tears forming in her eyes, she looked up at Freddy and smiled and threw her arms around him.  
  
"You're the best boyfriend ever, I love you so much. I got you something to but you're going to have to wait till tonight when we go out for supper." Freddy put the necklace on for Katie and she gave him another kiss before heading to her class. The whole time she was in class she couldn't stop thinking about Freddy and the necklace, she just hoped he liked her present too.   
  
"Katie, Katie will you please pay attention to what I am trying to teach." Katie jumped up when Mr. Kelker called her name, she nodded and started taking notes, which turned out to be Freddy loves Katie, all over her paper. The bell rang and Katie hurried to her locker to get her books for next class, which was on the other side of the school. She really wanted to see Freddy but there was no time. She rushed to her class and sat down in her usual spot just as the bell rang. Zack came rushing in a few minutes later and Mrs. Shon gave him a disapproving glare, he rushed over to his spot beside Katie. They were about 15 minutes into class when the principal, Mr. Smith, came rushing into the room.  
  
"Miss. Brown, Mr. Mooneyham(hope I spelt that right sorry if I didn't) can you please come with me to the office." The two students grabbed their stuff and followed the Principal to the office. When they got there Summer, Marco, Michelle, Leonard, Marta, Eleni, Tomika, Billy, Gordon, and Alicia were all in there. Katie didn't understand why everyone was in there but she had a bad feeling. "Please everyone sit down. (Everyone sits in a chair.) Mr. Jones and Mr. (I making up Frankie's last name) Benitz are not here are not here as you can see because during break they were driving around in Freddy's car and were hit by a drunk driver." Katie felt lik e her world was crashing down around her, Freddy was in an accident, she hoped he wasn't dead or hurt badly. "Frankie broke his leg and arm but other that he's doing fine, Freddy, on the other hand, is not doing too good. He's lost a lot of blood and slipped into a coma, also both of his legs are broken." Katie couldn't handle it anymore, she just couldn't breath before she knew what was going on she passed out.   
  
Katie woke up with a slight headache, she looked around to see where she was and she realized she was at Dewey and Ned's apartment. She slowly got off the coah and went into the kitchen where everyone was. They all looked up at Katie when she walked into the kitchen, she could see the sadness in everyone's eyes and she burst into tears. Summer got up and went to calm down her best friend. "Why did it have to be him Summer and on our anniversary too. I knew something was going to happen, I shouldn't have tried to get to class I should've went to see where he was." Katie cried even harder and Summer gave her a hug.  
  
"It's not your fault, it was the guy that was driving drunk, he's the one to blame and don't worry Freddy will get better. We were thinking of heading over to the hospital but we wanted to wait for you. You don't have to come if you don't want to okay." Summer gave Katie another hug and Katie told them she was coming, so they grabbed their coats and got into Dewey's van. Katie fell asleep on Zack's shoulder the way there, 10 minutes later Zack woke her up and she got out of the van. She looked up at the hospital with dread, she took a deep breath and walked throught the doors.  
  
Please Read and Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**They all waited in the waiting room while the doctors went in to check on Freddy. Katie sat with Freddy's parents and they tried to comfort her while she tried to comfort them. Summer and Zack were sitting together away from the group. Summer was crying openly while Zack was comforting her trying not to cry as well, he was watching the door to Freddy's room, waiting for the doctor to come out. A few minutes later the doctor came out and went over to Freddy's parents and Katie. He could hear them sigh with relief and wathced as the Jones's went into the room. Katie walked over to Summer and Zack and sat in one of the empty chairs.  
  
"The doctor said that he had good brain activity, so there's no brain damage and it increases his chance of waking up. Also his legs are healing so he won't be paralysed in the legs." Zack could tell Katie was trying to stay strong but he knew she was depressed on the inside.  
  
"That's a good thing, you never know Zach could wake up any day. Since Freddy's parents are with him now we were thinking of going to visit Frankie, the rest of the band is going over there too I think . So you wanna go?" Katie nodded her head and they headed towards Frankie's room, which was in a differnt part of the hospital. When they got there Dewey and the rest of the band were waiting outside. "Hey what's going on?"  
  
"Oh this really sexy nurse is changing Frankie's bandages and we have to wait outside till she's done." Zack rolled his eyes at Dewey, everyone knew he like their old principal Mullins, but he always tried to cover it up. They waited 5 minutes before the nurse came out and said it was okay for them to go in. They all crowded around Frankie and started asking him questions.  
  
"What happened?" Alicia  
  
"How come you left the school when you weren't supposed to?" Summer  
  
"Are you in any pain?" Marta  
  
"Can I sign your cast?" Leonard  
  
"That ugly blue dress thing is so out of style, how bout I make you something?" Billy  
  
"You guys hold with the questions, I do havea splitting headeache here. Okay one question at a time. I'm not to sure what happened, Alicia. We just wanted to go cruising because we were bored, Summer. Yes I'm in a shit load of pain, Marta. Yeah sign my cast whatever, Leonard and Billy don't even think of making me anything." Everyone laughed but Billy who got mad and blushed. Frankie looked over at Katie and grabbed her hand. "Hey I'm sorry about Freddy but I know he'll make it through. I want you to know that Freddy wasn't driving fast or anything, it's just that this drunk driver came out of nowhere and well you get my point." Katie nodded and tried to smile but was overcome by sadness and she could feel the tears coming. She let go of Frankie's hand and left the room and headed back over to Freddy's. She looked through the window and saw that Freddy was alone so she went in. She sat in the chair that was beside his bed and took his hand in hers. She looked at his face and had to hold back tears. There were bruises on his face and a huge gash on his forheasd, his left arm was in a cast, and both his legs were in casts. She tried to concentrate on happier times with him but she could hear all the machines and it brought even more tears to her eyes, soon she was bawling into Freddy's hand. She laid her head down on the bed close to his and closed her eyes and fell asleep.   
  
Summer and Zack were walking down the hallway, when they heard a beeping noise coming from Freddy's room, they looked at each other than ran in the room. Katie was standing in a corner while the doctor's surronded him. Summer ran over to Katie and grabbed her arm, Katie jumped out of her trance and burst into tears. Summer grabbed her hand and took her outside of Freddy's room. They sat down on the chairs in the waiting room outside of Freddy's room.   
  
"What happened Katie?" Summer was trying to get Katie out of the state of shock she was in. Zack sat down beside her and rubbed her back. Katie turned towards Summer and looked clueless.  
  
"I'm not to sure, I mean I fell asleep and woked up to the machine beeping and all the doctors coming in. What's going on with him, do you think he is going to die?" Summer shook her head 'no' and gave her a hug. The doctor came out a few seconds and called Zack over, making sure that the girls didn't hear them.  
  
"Your friend isn't doing to well but we are trying everything we can to help him and I need your help. I want you to take those to girls home and make sure they get alot of sleep because I don't know when Freddy will be waking up. Also if you and your friends can come back tomorrow and donate blood, you're friend is going to need blood transfussions, so if you could do that that'd be really great." Zack nodded and went to get the girls to take them home, Katie was reluctant but gave in after awhile. Zack dropped them both off at Summer's and went home.  
  
The Next Day (At the Hospital)  
  
"Can we go and see Freddy now or do we have to do something else. Sorry, I know we are doing something good and it could help Freddy, I just really want to see him and it's making me pissed off. " Katie had been snapping at people all morning but no one really blamed her. It was Summer, Zack, Katie, Marta, Alicia, Tomika, Marco, Billy, Gordon, and Dewey and the other people couldn't make it. After Katie donated blood she left quickly to go and sit with Freddy, Summer and Zack followed shortly after. She sat down in the chair she was sitting in yesterday and again held his hand in hers. Summer and Zack stood behind her and Summer put her hand on Katie's shoulder. She turned around and looked at Summer with tears in her eyes. "Why did this have to happen to Freddy, I mean he never did anything wrong, so why did this happen to him." Summer shrugged her shoulders and Katie looked at Zack for answers. He also shrugged his shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile. Katie turned in her seat to look at Freddy again, she sighed and started crying again.  
  
Please Read and Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer don't own a thing!!!!!!! Hope ya all enjoy.  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Katie sat in her bedroom looking a pictures of her and Freddy, some of them were with Summer and Zack. Katie couldn't help but think about Freddy, she rarely got to see him since it was the end of school and she had so many exams to do and she also had a job. She tried to get over to the hospital often but she could never find the time. Freddy was still in a coma and he didn't seem to be getting better but he wasn't getting any worse. KNOCK KNOCK ! Katie hear the knock on the door so she went to open it, on the other side was Summer and Zack.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Summer and Zack had huge smiles on their faces and they looked like they wer going to explode with happiness.  
  
"Dewey and Miss. Mullins are getting married in two months! Can you belive it and guess what us three are in the wedding party. I'm to Maid of Honour and Ned's the best man. Aren't you exicted?" She gave them a smile but couldn't get excited because I knew Freddy would want to be there and there was little chance that he would.  
  
"Yeah it's great I was wondering when they would. Is that all you came to tell me or is there more?" Summer and Zack looked at each other and then back at Katie.  
  
"We were thinking of going over to the hospital to visit Freddy and we were wondering if you wanted to come, I know that you've been wanting to get over there but couldn't find the time, so will you?" Katie nodded her head and grabbed her jacket. Zack had his car there so they drove over to the hospital. Katie hated going to the hospital but she really wanted to see Freddy, they got to his room 15 minutes after they left Katie's house. Katie went and sat down in the chair by the bed and held is hand. Summer and Zack waited outside so she could talk to him.  
  
"Hey Freddy, I miss you so much and I hope you can hear me. Not lot has been going on, I got a job at Liser's Cafe downtown, I'm failing like all my courses but I couldn't care less. The band doesn't practice anymore but there's really no point if you aren't there. Oh guess what? Dewey is getting married and to Miss. Mullins, can you believe that. It's so weird that Dewey is going to get married, I'm in the wedding party so is Summer and Zack. Summer is the Maid of Honor and Ned is the Best Man. I hope you'll wake up soon so you can be there too. Oh and I got my learners last week, it sucks though because next week I start driving with Mr. Kelker, it's going to suck. God how I miss you, it's so dull without you around to get everyone in trouble, I love you so much and you better wake up soon. I think Summer and Zack want to talk to you so I'm going to wait outside. Love ya" Katie leaned over and kissed his forhead and went outside so Summer and Zack could talk to him, they gave her a smile and walked in. 'I need something to drink, screw staying here I'm going home.' Katie thought to herself and she made her way downstairs and out the door. She knew that Frankie would have some alcohal in his house and she knew for a fact that his parents weren't home. She started walking over there and it took her 20 minutes. She knocked on the door and Frankie answered, when he saw her he moved out of the way and she went straight for the liqour cabinet.  
  
"Katie this is the 5th time you've been here this week and everytime you've been drinking. I know that this whole thing with Freddy is getting you down but do you think drinking is the best way to get through this." Katie gave Frankie a 'stay out of my life' look and continued drinking whatever she could find, soon after Frankie joined in too.   
  
Katie's POV  
  
I think I'm going to die, my head is killing me and I just know I'm going to throw up. I open my eyes slowly and look around, I notice I'm in someone's bed and that I'm practically naked. I feel someone move beside me so I turned my head to see. Frankie was beside me and I realized he was half-naked too.  
  
"OMG WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! I WANT SOME ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW." Frankie woke up quickly and looked at me shocked.  
  
"Wait you mean you don't remember anything (I shake my head). Katie we slept together last night and I don't mean in just the same bed, you said you wanted too but I didn't really think I was pretty drunk too. Maybe we should just forget this ever happened right?" I couldn't believe what I had done, I slept with my one of my boyfriend's best friends.   
  
"How can we forget about it, it'll always be on my mind what we did. I can't believe I did this to Freddy when he's in a coma. I'm the worst person in the world." I would've cried but I don't think I had any tears left from crying the past two months. I quickly got out of bed and put my clothes on and ran out the door and didn't stop till I got to the place I knew I need to go, the hospital. I ran to Freddy's room and sat down in the chair and started sobbing, I guess I had a few tears left.   
  
"Freddy I'm so s-s-sorry, I did something so b-bad. I s-s-slept with F-Frankie but I w-was drunk and I didn't r-realize it was him. I know I don't d-desearve you and if you want to b-break up when you wake up, then I'll understand. I just want you to know that I l-l-love you." I leaned over and kissed him on the lips and left the hospital, with tears streaming down my face. I walked to Summer's house and knocked on the door. She answered and let me come in.  
  
"What happened, where did you go last night when you left from Freddy's room. What's wrong is it Freddy, did you go back there and did something happen?" I couls see fear and worry written on her face.  
  
"Nothing happened to Freddy. Last night I went to Frankie's and got drunk, this morning I woke up in his bed half-naked. Turns out I was so drunk I didn't even realize we had sex." I started crying again . "I feel like such a slut, I hurt Freddy and he's not even awake."  
  
"Katie everything will be okay, Freddy will understand and if not then he never really loved you." I nodded and wiped my eyes. Summer got up and gave me a glass of water, I felt like such a slut and when she looked at me I could tell she didn't think I was. I stayed there for two hours talking to Summer but left when my mom called me and told me to come home for supper. I hoped I could get through with everything, especially this and when Freddy woke up, I knew he would freak when he found out.  
  
Please Read and Review **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't Own A thing but wish I could own Kevin Clark!! Also I didn't steal **Nanners-77** plot because I put my story of Freddy getting into the accident on May 26 and she didn't put the chapter of Summer getting into an accident until like May 28 so tell me who's stealing who's plot. I think** Nanners-77**, I didn't even read her story until like today (May 29) so I didn't steal it or anything I'm not like that! So she can think whatever she wants I don't care, I did not steal her plot.  
  
**Katie's POV**  
  
**"Summer hurry up, you look good enough to go to a movie with Zack, It's not like it would matter anyway. Zack likes you for who you are and not for what you look like, well I'm sure thats part of it but you know what I mean." It had been three weeks since that night, when I was at Frankies. Freddy still hadn't woken up and I hardly ever went there because I was so ashamed of what I did. I haven't talked to Frankie either, we are the only people who know except for Summer. I don't want to tell Zack because he would freak on me. Summer came out wearing a black t-shirt with the bands logo and a pair of jeans with runners. "You look great you know." Summer smiled at me and finished putting on her makeup.   
  
"Zack will be here in 15 minutes!!! Our first date can you believe it, well I mean we were kind of going out before but we never had an official date! OH I'm so happy. Katie you'll be okay right, what are you going to do tonight." I gave Summer a small smile and was about to say call Freddy when I remembered he was in a coma.   
  
"I think I'll head over to the hospital or something, I just feel really ashamed of what I did to Freddy. I slept with Frankie, that day when he got into the accident, our anniversary, well I was going to you know, what I did with Frankie but it would've been special because I love him so much and then this all happened. I don't deserve him and when he wakes up, I'm going to tell him everything." Summer gave me a hug but was cut short when the doorbell rang, she squealed and ran downstairs and opened the door. She yelled Bye to me and I was left all alone with nothing to do. I decided it was time to head over to the Hospital to visit Freddy, I had to walk so it took me 15 minutes. I stood outside his door and just watched him through the window. He looked peaceful, all the bruises were gone and he didn't have the casts on his legs anymore. I walked in and sat beside the bed and held his hand.   
  
"Hey Freddy why haven't you woken up yet, Dewey's getting married in 5 weeks and you need to wake up before it or you're going to miss the whole thing. Summer and Zack went on their first official date tonight, they are so cute together. I'm so miserable without you and I know you that when you wake up and you remember everything I've told you, you're going to want to break up with me." I started crying again, I realized over the past two months, almost three, I have been crying everyday. I watch him sleep for a few more minutes when a nurse comes in and tells me it's time to go, that visting hours are over. I walk over to Dewey and Ned's and go in, the door is open like always, so I let myself in. I walked into the living room and realized they were both probably out, I looked around and saw Freddy's drumset where it usually was. I couldn't help but cry again and I sat on the stool behind the drums. I grabbed his sticks and started playing. Freddy had taught me a few times, well tried to teach me. Freddy had been trying to teach me for an hour and I kept getting it wrong. Freddy was got me really mad when he told me I had no rythym so I threw his drumsticks out the window. He looked like someone had just stabbed him in the gut, I even thought he was going to cry. He didn't talk to me for three hours that day, until finally I told him I was sorry. I didn't hear anyone open the door so when Dewey put his hand on my shoulder, I jumped so high and screamed really high.  
  
"Calm down, it's me Dewey. Jeeze you could wake the dead with that scream." I knew Dewey was trying to be funny but I didn't laugh.  
  
"Yeah if only it could wake up someone in a coma, right? I hate this Dewey, with Freddy not being around, it's just too hard. I know that everyone is trying to get back to their normal lives and just wait for Freddy to wake up, but I can't I want him to wake up right now." Dewey pulled me into a hug and I started sobbing.  
  
"I know we all wish that but it's up to Freddy when he wants to wake up. We can pray to God and make him promises but really in the end, it's Freddy's decision whether to wake up or not." He gave me a kiss on the forhead and let go of me, I took in what he said and nodded, hoping that Freddy really did want to wake up. I didn't want to go home so I crashed at Dewey's but not before phoning my mom and telling her where I was. I fell asleep right away, as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
  
Katie's Dream her POV  
  
"Hello! Where am I? Is anyone there?" I looked around, I was in a dark room with smoke all around me. I tried to find anyone but I couldn't and I was getting scared. I saw the outline of a person in front of me, so I ran towards them. I grabbed their shoulder so they could face me. I gasped in surprise at who it was. "FREDDY! Omg you're here, which means you're okay right."  
  
"Katie, you know I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you but you hurt me real bad. You slept with Frankie and now I don't know if I want to wake up. Maybe I'm better off dead, you don't seem to love me anymore." I couldn't believe what Freddy was saying.  
  
"Of course I love you and if you don't wake up and you die, then I die too. Don't you get it, I love you so much that you are a part of me. I didn't realize that I had slept with Frankie, I was drunk and I thought he was you. Freddy you can't leave me, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Freddy turned away from me but turned back again. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He kissed me and I knew it was a good-bye kiss. End of Dream  
  
"FREDDY NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! NO FREDDY! COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK!"  
  
"Katie wake up, Katie, Katie, KATIE!" I opened my eyes qucikly and sat up. I looked at the person who woke me up, Dewey, I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Katie are you okay, I think you were having a nightmare. Freddy isn't going to die okay, don't ever think that."   
  
"But the dream I had was so real, like he was actually there telling me- nevermind, you're right it was just a dream. What time is it?" I really wanted to go over to the Hospital to see Freddy.  
  
"10:00 AM, visiting hours at the hospital started at 9:30, so if you want I'll drive you over there right now." I nodded and got off the couch, I was already dressed so we went out to his van and headed for the hospital. I went straight for Freddy's room and saw that his parents were with him, they looked up when I came through the door.  
  
"Katie, we're so glad you're here. The doctor told us that he seems to be getting better and he should wake up soon but if he doesn't than we'll have to take him off of life support. The doctor said at least three more months, then it'll be time. We know that Freddy will wake up soon, especially with all his friends here to talk to him." I gave them a small smile and told them I'd wait in the waiting room. Dewey was sitting in one of the chairs reading a magazine but looke up when I sat down beside him.  
  
"Three months Dewey, that's how long Freddy has got to wake up, after that they're talking him off of life support and he'll be gone forever. Omg how will I go on if he doesn't wake up." Oddly, I didn't cry but inside it was killling me to know that he might be gone for good. Dewey stared at me in shock and I could tell he couldn't believe it either. This time it was him that was crying and me comforting him.   
  
Please Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone you reviewed my story and again to Nanners-77 I really didn't copy you or anything, sorry that you might think that . Love everyone who reviewed, even if some people didn't really like the story!!!!! Disclaimer: don't own any thing but I wanna own Kevin Clark!!!! LOVE HIM!!!!!!  
  
"Miss. Brown exactly what are you doing, why aren't you paying attention." Katie looked up to see her teacher, Mr. Kelker, standing over her. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Tomorrow my friend is getting married and I personally cannot wait." Katie thought of the past 5 weeks, she spent most of her time helping Miss. Mullins and at the hospital visitng Freddy. He still hadn't woken up but he was talking a little bit which was a very good sign. Mr. Kelker gave her a disapproving glare but went back to teaching the class. Katie still couldn't believe Dewey Finn was getting married in 24 hours, to Miss. Mullins none the less. The bell rang announcing the end of the day, Katie grabbed her books and ran to her locker. Summer was waiting for her there.  
  
"Hey Katie, ready to head over to Dewey's, we have the run through tonight. This is going to be so much fun, I'm so glad I'm the Maid of Honour. I just wish that Freddy could be there." Summer looked over at Katie to see how she would react, now adays she would burst into tears whenever someone metioned his name.   
  
"I know me too, he would really want to be there, but I know he's going to wake up soon. He's been talking more lately, saying stuff about the band and all of us." Katie saw Summer smirk. "What?"  
  
"Ok I'm sure he was talking about the band and stuff but he was probably saying your name most of the time." Katie listened to what Summer said and looked at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Actually he never said my name once, just yours, Zack's, Dewey's and his parents. I don't understand why, maybe he remembers what I said about me and Frankie." Katie started crying even harder than before and Summer gave her a hug. Katie pulled away and wiped her tears and gave Summer a small smile. "Let's head over to Dewey's now."   
  
"Okay are you sure you don't want to stop by the hospital to visit Freddy first, we can if you want." Katie shook her head and they walked over to Dewey's, not talking much. When they got there everyone was basically there, except for Frankie and Leonard. "Where's Frankie and Leonard?"  
  
"Ummmm I think they are at the hospital, Frankie wanted to visit Freddy for a bit and Leonard decided to go with. They said they'd be back at like 4:15, so pretty soon." Zack had answered Summer's question and he came over and put his arm around her shoulders. He looked over at Katie with a questioning glance. "Can I talk to you for a moment."  
  
"Sure!" Katie and Zack headed over towards the door. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"What's up with you and Frankie, you guys are always avoiding each other. You know you can tell me anything, I am one of your best friends." Katie looked at Zack, thinking if she should tell him what happened or not, she finally decided she should.  
  
"Remember that day when you came and told me that Dewey and Miss. Mullins were getting married and then I left you and Summer at the hospital. Well I went over to Frankie's and got drunk, then the next morning I woke up in his bed and he told me we slept together but I couldn't remeber if we did or not. Then I realized that I had a dream of me and Freddy, making love and I realized that me and Frankie did have sex. You probably think I'm a slut right?" Zack looked at Katie in shock, he let everything soak in before talking to Katie again.  
  
"Ok let me get this straight, you slept with Frankie but thought he was Freddy well mainly you did it because you were drunk and know you think I think you're a slut, well I don't. I understand that you were going through a rough time and that the alcohal made yoou sleep with him, I know you wouldn't intentionally cheat on Freddy." Katie gave Zack a hug as a way of saying thanks that he didn't hate her. She pulled back and gave him a smile than went over and sat down by Summer. "I don't think you're a slut but I don't know what Freddy will think." Zack whispered to himself when Katie left.   
  
"Why would Freddy think Katie's a slut, did she cheat on him. Omg she did, I can use this information to break them up for good, Freddy will be mine and as soon as he wakes up, I'm telling him everything." Marta was sitting in a corner and heard Zack say that Freddy might think Katie was a slut, she had loved Freddy since before Dewey came into their lives but Katie always got in the way. This was her chance to get Freddy for herself, even if it meant breaking Katie's heart but she didn't really care. Marta went over where Katie and Summer were and heard the last of their conversation.  
  
"You told him that you and Frankie slept together." Marta smiled to herself, now she had the whole story and couldn't wait to tell Freddy. Frankie and Leonard burst throught the door with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"Guess what guys, it's Freddy! He opened his eyes when we were visiting, the doctor's said he should wake up soon." Katie jumped up from her spot with the hugest smile on her face and she hugged Summer. "Oh and he was talking too, saying stuff about him playing in the band or something."  
  
"You know what I find weird is that Freddy never says anything about Katie and I thought they were in love but he just never talks about her, I heard him talking about me one day." Everyone turned to look at Marta and stared at her in shock at how inconsiderate she was being. "What I'm just stating the facts."  
  
"Marta's right, he hasn't said anything about me and I know why he hasn't but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell all of you. I need to go and see him, Zack can you give me a ride." Zack nodded and him and Katie were about to leave when Marta said something that made them stop dead in their tracks.  
  
"You don't want people to know that you slept with Frankie right and that's why Freddy won't talk about you because you confesed everything and he remembers." Everyone gasped in shock and looked over at Katie and then at Frankie. "And now you and Zack are going to go and have sex too right, I mean you basically are a slut."   
  
"Marta shut up, she is not a slut and we aren't going to go and have sex." Katie couldn't take it anymore, she walked over to Marta and slapped her on the face. She didn't say anything else just grabbed Zack's arm and left for the hospital.   
  
"You do realize that you deserve that and since Katie left me and Frankie will explain the whole truth about what really happened." Summer made everyone sit down and told them the truth. Tomika was the first one to speak.  
  
"Katie was going through a rough spot and alcohol is usually everyone's answer to problems, so I don't blame her for what happened and I don't blame Frankie either. The only thing is I don't think Freddy will see it the same way."  
  
"Tomika shut the hell up okay, it is her fault that she slept with Frankie okay and I hope Freddy does break up with her so me and him can be together." Summer had enough of Marta and so did Tomika they both grabbed her arms and threw her out of Dewey's apartment.   
  
"Okay so we all agree this happened because of alcohol and not because Katie wanted too, right." Everyone nodded and Summer conitued. "Okay well then let's head over to the church, I'll phone Zack and tell him to meet us there. Let's go." Everyone got their stuff and got into a car with someone who could drive.   
  
"Zack you think he'll wake up soon right but do you think he'll remember what I told him and totally hate me. What if he doesn't care that it was just alcohol that made me sleep with Frankie, omg what if he breaks up with me." They had been at the hospital for a few minutes but hadn't gone into Freddy's room yet, Katie was nervously pacing outside. Zack's cell phone rang so he answered it, Katie still paced in front of the door until Zack got off the phone.  
  
"That was Summer, they want us to head over to the church once we are done, are you going to go in or not?" Katie nodded and walked throught the door. Freddy's eyes were open but they weren't moving or anything, they were pointed at the ceiling. She sat down in her usual spot, the chair beside the bed.  
  
"Hey Freddy, when Leonard and Frankie told me you opened your eyes I was so excited, I know that you're coming back to us but slowly. You have two months to wake up, well actually 1 month and 3 weeks. Freddy I can't stay long because we have to go over to the church for a practice run for the wedding tomorrow. I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart." Katie was about to leave when Freddy started speaking.  
  
"Why did you do it? Katie am I not good enough for you? Why Frankie, couldn't it have been some random guy instead. I love you Katie. Sorry. It's Over." Katie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Freddy was having some sort of dream and he was breaking up with her. She walked over to him again to make sure he was not awake or anything, she waved her hand in front of his face but he still stared at the ceiling. She reached over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "No, we can't be together. Leave now. I hate you. You Katie Brown broke my heart." Katie left the room crying and Zack came over to her.  
  
"Hey what's wrong, is there something wrong with Freddy? He's not dead is he?" Zack could feel the tears forming in his eyes when he thought of his best friend dead.  
  
"No, Freddy was talking and he said it was over between us and that he hated me and I broke his heart but he wasn't awake or anything. I think he was having some sort of dream. See I told Summer he would hate me." Zack gave Katie a hug while she cried, she wiped her tears and they headed towards the church.   
  
Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing but I want Kevin Clark. Oh and I don't know Katie's real name but some have used Katerina and Katherine but I'm going to use my sister's name, Katelyn, but I'll spell it differently like Kaitlin because we call my sister Katie all the time so yeah, if you don't like that tell me!

* * *

"We need some good music, we need our band to play. Oh yeah I forgot about Freddy, I really wish he was awake." Zack, Summer, and Katie were all sitting around at the hall that Dewey and Miss. Mullins reception was going to be held at. They were all they for dinner and there was mostly adults there so they were bored out of their minds. Katie nodded at what Zack said and Summer continued staring off into space.   
  
"Why doesn't Katie to play the drums, I mean Freddy taught you those few songs and for bass we can get Ned." Summer and Zack smiled but Katie looked doubtful.  
  
"I only know School of Rock, Long Way to the Top, and that song that Freddy made up what was it called? Oh yeah Rubber Duckies in the Tub." Katie started laughing when she remembered the song. They all started to sing it.  
  
Rubber Duckies sitting in a tub  
  
One upside down, another one that is sunk to the bottom  
  
a little boy with spiky blond hair playing with another  
  
oooooooooooohhhhhhh the poor sunken duckie  
  
I'm so glad I'm not a rubber duckie  
  
They would have finished singing if they weren't laughing their asses off. Katie was lauhging so hard she had tears in her eyes and Summer had fallen out of her chair and was rolling around on the floor, lauhing. Zack, lauhing so hard, he pushed his chair to far back and toppled over. Katie calmed down to see if Zack was okay.  
  
"Hey you okay?" Zack nodded and started to stop laughing as did Summer. Katie helped Summer and Zack up and they sat down in their spots again. "I remember when he first showed Dewey that song, he was so pissed off when everyone started lauhging. Oh and about playing tomorrow I'll do it but we can only do two songs."  
  
"That's okay we only need to do two songs and you never know we could find someone at the wedding who can play drums or something." Summer and the other two stayed at the hall for another hour before leaving to go home but instead of going home they went to the park. Summer and Katie sat on the swings while Zack attempted to push them both but eventually ran out of breath and sat down a swing.   
  
"Summer and Zack you don't have to take me everywhere with you I'm sure you want to be alone and everything right?" Katie hated to be the third wheel.  
  
"What no we don't, we know you're going through a rough time and we like hanging around you, I mean you are out best friend." Summer looked at Katie like she was losing her mind. Katie nodded and laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I was just remembering that time when we were ten and Billy made me and Freddy wear those ugly costumes, Freddy looked so funny in that blue-silver sparkle outfit. Billy has never left us alone after that, he always wants us to try on his new creations. Actually one of them wasn't bad, it was this one Freddy wore. It was a black t-shirt with the band's logo, black shorts that were frayed at the bottom, black runners, and Billy even made Freddy wear black eyeliner, his hair was all spiky and he was wearing a black spike chocker. He looked really hot, that's what he wore on our first date. When he told me Billy helped me picked out, I almost died right there, I just couldn't believe it." Katie laughed some more but soon got a sad look on her face. Katie knew that even when Freddy woke up she would be alone, he had a dream of breaking up with her which meant that he actually wanted too. Katie let the tears run down her face, she didn't want to think about it but he was all she thought about know adays. Summer and Zack watched Katie and looked at each other.   
  
"Hey you guys I'm going to get out of her and go home, I'll pick both of you at 10:00 am tomorrow,k." They both nodded and Zack gave Summer a small kiss and walked towards his house. Summer got off the swing and sat in front of Katie.  
  
"Want to stay at my house tonight or what? I really don't think you should be alone tonight." Katie looked at Summer and nodded, they both got up and walked in the opposite direction of Zack's house, towards Summer's. It was late so they both went to bed, anticipating the next day, Dewey was getting married.  
  
Next Day  
  
"Katie wake up, we have to go over to Dewey's and Zack will be here in like 15 minutes." Katie slowly opened her eyes and looked at Summer. She sighed and covered up even more. "Katie Brown, Dewey is getting married today and you have to be there, now get up." Summer grabbed the blankets and threw them off of Katie. Katie groaned and shivered.  
  
"Summer, I'm really cold can you please give me the blanket back." Summer shook her head, so Katie got out of bed and put some clothes on. She didn't have any clothes at Summer's so she bored a skirt, since her pant's were too short, and a red tank top, which was kind of small but she didn't care. Zack came soon after Katie was showered and dressed. They headed over to Dewey's apartment, where her and Summer's bridesmaids outfirts were. She didn't talk much on the way, she was thinking of Freddy. She wanted to go and visit but she knew she had no time today. When they got to Dewey's he was pacing around the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Dewey you look really nervous about today." Dewey gave Zack a 'Ya think' look and kept pacing. Summer went over to try and calm him down. "You wanna go and check on Freddy or anything, I know we don't really have any time but we could phone or something. What do you say?"   
  
"No, let's wait till after Dewey and Ross get married, that's the first time I ever called her that and it's really weird calling her that. I just still can't believe they're getting married." Katie and Zack both started laughing, Dewey had stopped pacing and Summer had grabbed everyone's outfit. They left Dewey's apartment and head to the church. Summer and Katie went to the Bridal chamber where Miss. Mullins was. When they got there she was already in her dress and she smiled at them when they walked in.  
  
"Hey girls, what'da ya think?" Summer and Katie gave her the thumbs up sign and both said she looked stunning and beautiful. Soon after Katie and Summer put on their bridesmaid's dresses which were strapless and a deep blue color. Both had their hair up in a fancy bun and a few loose pieces of hair that hung by their faces. They were both wearing light makeup, a little bit of blush, lip gloss and blue eyeshadow but was put on lightly. Miss. Mullins looked at the girls and gasped. "You two look so grown up, I remember when you first came to Horace Green Prep, so long ago, now you're both in grade 10. You two look so beautiful and I can't wait for this wedding, when does it start." Summer looked at her watch.  
  
"In 10 minutes actually, I'm so happy for you Miss. Mullins." Summer gave Miss. Mullins a hug and they looked over at Katie who was staring out the window.   
  
"Poor girl, with everything that happened to Freddy I'm surprised she's even here. If that was me in her shoes I would've broken down a long time ago." Summer nodded and they both watched the girl.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Katie, I-I-I umm... how do I say this. Ok heres the deal I like you alot and I want to know if you'll go to a movie with me tonight, like a date?" Freddy shut his eyes so he wouldn't see Katie. She walked closer to him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Of course I'll go on a date with you, pick me up at 7:00." She kissed him on the cheek again and walked down the hallway, Freddy had finally opened his eyes and cried in happiness, which Katie heard. End of Flashback  
  
That had been so long ago, Katie thought. They went on many dates after that and they fell in love she remembered the first time he told her he loved her.  
  
Flashback  
  
Freddy and Katie were at the park and were laying on a blanket, it was about 10:00pm. They were watching the stars Katie had her head on Freddy's chest and he had his arm around her. A shooting star went by and Katie made a wish.  
  
"Did you make a wish?" Katie nodded. "Well what did you wish for?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, then it won't come true and I want this wish to come true." Katie looked up at Freddy and gave him a teasing smile. Freddy smiled back and gave her a quick kiss. She turned her head and continued looking at the stars.   
  
"I'll tell you my wish and don't worry you don't have to tell me yours." Katie turned over so that her chin was on Freddy's chest. "I wished that we could be together forever." Katie smiled.  
  
"I wished the same thing." Freddy looked at her surprised and the next words that came out of his mouth surprised him even more.  
  
"I love you!" Katie sat up quickly and so did Freddy. He looked at her hurt and couldn't believe she didn't love him. "I think I'm going to go."  
  
"No Freddy wait, I love you too! I didn't respond before because I was surprised you said it first and not me but you really love me." Freddy looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"I Fredick Maxwell Jones love you Kaitlin Margurite Brown and don't ever doubt that I don't because I will always love you no matter what." Katie could feel the tears in her eyes and she kissed Freddy passionately, she pulled away after a long time and looked lovingly into his eyes. End of Flashback  
  
Katie couldn't believe that Freddy was in a coma and couldn't be there with them, she missed him so much.  
  
"Katie, Kaitlin, Kaitlin Margurite Brown!" Katie heard someone calling her name and looked up at Summer. "Come on the wedding is about to start."   
  
Katie got up and went to her position with Zack, they went first, then Summer and Ned, and finally Miss. Mullins and her father. Dewey started crying when he saw her and soon Miss. Mullins, Summer and Katie were all crying. They were about to start the ceremony when the doors to the church opened up and Freddy's parents came in pushing someone in a wheel chair. Katie couldn't bellieve it, Freddy was there and he was awake.  
  
Please Read and Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing of School of Rock!!!!! I LOVE KEVIN CLARK, SUCH A HOTTIE!!!!

* * *

"Freddy, dude what's up? Though you were still in a coma, when did you wake up and shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" Everyone had rushed over to him and Dewey was asking him a whole bunch of questions.  
  
"I woke up last night at about 7:00 after someone visited me and they said I could come out for a day, did you really think I was going to miss your wedding." Freddy smiled at Dewey, Katie who was near the back knew she was the one who visited him before he woke up. She moved through the crowd so she could be closer, when Freddy noticed Katie his smile turned into a frown and his stare turned icy. Katie could feel the tears in her eyes, everyone noticed the look that Freddy was giving her and all looked sympathetic towards Katie.   
  
"How about we get on with the wedding, I know these two lovebirds want to get hitched." Summer motioned towards Dewey and Miss. Mullins adn everyone went back to where the were, Freddy sat in his wheel chair in the front, where everyone else was. Katie couldn't help but look at Freddy, she was having a hard time accepting that he didn't want her anymore. Freddy glanced up at Katie and gave her the same look he had given her a few moments ago. Katie wasn't really paying attention to the ceremony, till the Reverend said you make kiss the bride. She looked over at Dewey and Miss. Mullins- actually Mrs. Finn now and they kissed. Katie started clapping with everyone and exited when she was supposed to with Zack. Katie felt like she was going to throw up and ran for the bathroom. Summer followed her and Zack watched with concern, he saw Freddy and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey buddy can't give your best friend a call when you wake up from a coma or what?" Freddy could tell Zack was joking but being serious at the same time.  
  
"I wanted to but I thought surprising you would be alot better. You know that I remember everything that everyone said to me right." Freddy got that icy glare in his eyes again and Zack knew he was thinking of Frankie and Katie.  
  
"I figured when you gave Katie that icy glare, you have to realize that she didn't mean for it to happen, she was drunk man. Don't blame her okay, we don't." Freddy looked at Zack confused.  
  
"Wait you want me to forgive her for sleeping with one of my best friends, I don't think I can. I mean I know that it was the alcohol and all but it still hurts and how am I just supposed to forget it ever happened or what. What if it was Summer that did that, would you forgive her just right away. Look I still love her and everything but I just need some space for awhile. Oh is she pregnant because she just went to the bathroom to puke?" Zack looked at him in shock.  
  
"No she isn't" Freddy sighed with relief and his parents came to take him back to the hospital. Before he left he told Zack to make sure Katie didn't come visit him, not until he knew he was ready to forgive her. Summer and Katie came out of the bathroom awhile after and walked over to Zack.  
  
"Hey where did Freddy go, back to the hospital or what" Zack nodded and Summer looked over at Katie, who was in her own little world. Summer grabbed her arm and pulled her to Zack's car. "Katie you okay, we have to head over to the hall where the reception is, unless you don't wanna go because you don't have too." Katie sighed and looked out the window. "Katie, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I'll go to the reception, I have to be there for Dewey and I'm not going to let this thing with Freddy get me down." Katie continued to stare out the window, trying really hard not to cry. She wanted to talk to Freddy, she wanted him to tell her he loved her and to kiss her and make her feel special but she knew that would never happen again.  
  
The Hospital  
  
Freddy lay in his bed thinking of Katie, he loved her and he knew she didn't mean to sleep with Frankie but it still hurt. He knew he would forgive her, heck he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her still and they were only in the 10th grade but he had known that since he was 10 years old. He heard someone at the door and turned to look, hoping it was Katie. It turned out to be Marta, she closed the door and locked it and shut the blind.  
  
"What are you doing Marta?" Marta gave him a sly smile and came towards him, she kissed him on the lips and laid on top of him. "Marta what are you doing?"  
  
"Come on Freddy you know you want this, you're like the only virgin left in the band, you know since Frankie and Katie had sex and all, I also think she did it with Zack too." Freddy didn't want to believe her but he didn't doubt it for some reason. He looked at Marta and realized this was his chance to get back and Katie. He grabbed her around the waste and turned her over and started to kiss her.   
  
At The Finn's Reception  
  
"I'm so bored, I think I'm going to head home." Katie got up and gave Zack and Summer a hug and started walking home, she noticed that she was close to the hospital so she headed over there. She went up to Freddy's room and noticed a whole bunch of people standing outside the door. She saw Freddy's parents looking really pissed and she wondered what was going on. She made her way over to Freddy's parents and saw the problem, Freddy and Marta were sitting on the chairs, half naked.   
  
"Fredrick Jones, I can't believe you would do this in a hospital none the less, I am so disappointed in you." Freddy looked up at his parents.  
  
"Well atleast I used protection." That was what done it, Freddy's mom collapsed on to one of the chairs, Katie did too. That was when Freddy noticed her, tears were streaming down her face and her make-up was all smudged. Marta saw her too and smirked, Freddy got off his chair and sat down beside her. "I guess you know how I feel."   
  
"You're a bastard, I didn't realize I had sex with Frankie, I was drunk and I thought it was you. I would never intentionally cheat on you, I loved you but you now what you can just go straight to hell and take that slut with you." Freddy knew that she was right and he knew that he probably just lost her forever. She was getting up to go, when Freddy grabbed her arm. "Let me go."  
  
"Listen Katie, I'm sorry. I was hurt that you slept with Frankie and then Marta said you slept with Zack too and I don't know why but I believed her and I thought this was the only way that I could get back at you. Katie I love you so much and I don't want to loose you." Katie looked at Freddy and could tell he was telling the truth but he hurt her too much for her to ever forgive him.  
  
"You already lost me and you can stay in the band I quit, don't ever talk to me again Freddy Jones." With that Katie pushe Freddy away from her and left the hospital. Freddy broke down crying right there, he just lost the girl he wanted to spend his life with over revenge. He got up and chased after her.  
  
"KATIE, KATIE, KAITLIN!" He saw her on the other side of the street and ran over to her, he tripped a few times since he wasn't used to walking again. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "No Kaitlin Margurite Brown, I'm not going to loose you."  
  
"Freddy you already have get that through your thick skull. I don't want to be with you ever again, I lost all my trust in you." She tried to wriggle out of Freddy's grasp but he grabbed her other arm.  
  
"We can rebuild that trust, we both have too. How do I know that if we had gotten back together and say we had a fight, that you wouldn't go and get drunk and sleep with someone else, huh?" Katie looked at him with disgust.  
  
"It doesn't matter because we are never going to be together again now are we." Freddy let go of her and started crying again, he sat down on the bench and put his hands to his face. Katie wanted to walk away but to see Freddy go upset made her stay. She sat down next to him and watched him for awhile.  
  
"Katie can't we try to be together, can't we try and work it out. If we really loved each other we would make it work wouldn't we." Katie looked over at him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Let's work on being friends first." They stayed hugging for awhile until the doctor came looking for Freddy. "Good night Freddy."  
  
"Good night ba- uh Katie." He didn't want to be her damn friend but atleast he knew it was a start.  
  
Please Read and Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to School of Rock!!!!! LOVE KAC!! **

To My Reviewers:

BlackFloyd03: Thanks for liking my story and yeah Freddy and Marta did have sex.

Nanners-77: Believe me all is forgiven what you said

falling-leaves: Thanks for loving my story

MADEINCANADA: I know the chapters could've been longer and I imporved

jaypotter: well same as I said before thanks for liking my story

freddyloover: Thanks for liking my story and I would never make Freddy die

and to the anynmous person: thanks for sticking up for me and that you like my story

* * *

1 Year Later  
  
"You guys everything has to be perfect for Dewey and Ross, we need a cake, some balloons, umm streamers. What else?" Summer was totally freaking out about Dewey and Ross's first Anniversary, Zack was trying to make her calm down.  
  
"Summer calm down, we have all the stuff, Eleni, Katie and Leonard went to go and pick it up, rememeber. So how about you sit down and I'll get you a glass of water." Zack walked into the kitchen and Summer sat down on the couch, someone knocked on the door and Freddy came in.  
  
"Freddy, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming down or anything." Freddy had moved in with strict granparents, who lived in California, because of what happened at the hospital with Marta. He gave her a smile and a quick hug.  
  
"Hey I thought why would I want to miss my fav subsitute teacher's 1st anniversary." Summer and Freddy started laughing. "Well actually my parent's said that I could move back here with them, seems they'd forgiven me. I heard you guys had a tour or something right, who's your drummer?"   
  
"That's great you're back here and yeah we had a small tour around Michigan. Our drummer was Katie, Dewey taught her and Frankie plays the bass now but now that you're here you can be our drummer again." Freddy nodded and smiled, he walked over to the drum set and sat on the stool.  
  
"I haven't played for a whole year. Can you believe that?" Summer nodded and sat back down on the couch, Freddy started playing their theme but was playing harder than usual. What surprised Summer was that he started crying, Zack had come back in the room and noticed Freddy.  
  
"Hey dude, whoa what's wrong?" Freddy looked up and then back down quickly and wiped his eyes. He got out from behind the drums and gave Zack a quick hug.  
  
"Nothing's wrong dude!" Zack gave him a look and Freddy put his hand to his head. "Okay, I'm just really upset with myself for what I did to Katie last year, I forgive her but I know she will never forgive me. I'm really stupid if you haven't noticed."   
  
"Yeah I heard what you and Marta did, Katie was really crushed but she was more crushed when you had to move away to California. She still love's you man but I don't know if she trusts you." Zack patted Freddy's shoulder and gave him an engouraging look. "She'll be happy to see you, should be here right away too." Freddy got a look of excitment on his face that he was going to see Katie again, it had been way to long since last year when she said that they'd try and be friends. He looked over at Zack and Summer, who were snuggling on the couch, so he went into the kitchen. He heard someone coming trhough the door so he went to see who it was. Eleni, Leonard and Katie had just come through the door with a whole bunch of party stuff but Katie was carrying a cake. He heard Summer tell her to put in the kitchen and she turned around, when she saw Freddy she gasped and dropped the cake on the floor.  
  
"OMG Freddy what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in California or something." Katie didn't care about the cake at all, she ran over to Freddy and gave him a hug. She got the urge to kiss him but she didn't, she pulled back from the hug and gave him a smile.  
  
"My parents said I could move back here with them and I didn't like California that much. Well it was nice and all but my Grandparents were way too strict, I never got to hang out with any of my friends but I'm back now and that's all that matters." They were looking into each others eyes when the heard someone scream, they turned around and say Summer standing over that cake that was on the floor.  
  
"KAITLIN BROWN YOU DROPPED THE CAKE. SO NOW IT'S RUINED AND YOU JUST RUINED THE WHOLE PARTY, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY." Summer ran into the bathroom and Zack followed her. Katie felt tears stinging her eyes and she walked further into the kitchen. Freddy came up behind her and rubbed her back.  
  
"She's right I ruined the party, this was Dewey and Ross's first anniversary and I ruined it. I feel like a horrible person." Freddy pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.  
  
"Hey we can run over to the store and get a new one okay, except this one will have no writing on it or anything okay. Come on everything will be fine." Katie nodded and Freddy led her out to his truck, they got in and went to the closest grocery store. Katie was still pretty upset that Sumer was mad so she didn't talk much, Freddy didn't care he was just glad they weren't fighting about what had happened last year.  
  
At Dewey and Ross's  
  
"Summer, Katie didn't mean to drop the cake. She was surprised when she saw Freddy, come on say that was you and I had been gone for a year and you saw me again wouldn't you do the same thing." Summer was sitting on the floor of the bathroom and Zack was beside her, Summer was still mad at Katie for runing the party.   
  
"No I'm way more responsible and mature than Katie, I would never drop the cake." "You sure aren't acting mature Summer, she's your best friend and don't say she isn't because I know she is. So let's go out there and you can talk it over with Katie, forgive her." Summer nodded reluctantly and stood up and opened the bathroom door but Katie wasn't there.  
  
"Hey Eleni, where's Katie?" Eleni looked around and shrugged, so Summer looked at Leonard for answers who also shrugged. Summer went over to the cake on the floor and started to clean up, Zack came over and helped her. "She's not here, what if she doesn't come back to the party." Zack gave Summer a quick kiss on the cheek and threw the cake in the garbage. Summer went and sat down on the couch, it was 1:00 pm and everyone was about to come. Michelle and Marco came together since they were dating, as were Alicia and Leonard, Frankie and Tomika, Gordon and Eleni. Pretty soon everyone was there except for Katie and Freddy. Dewey and Ross even came before them.   
  
"Congratulations you guys, you lasted a whole year oh and congrats on the baby coming." Ross was three months pregnant and so far Summer was the only one who knew about it. Dewey smiled and gave Summer a hug.  
  
"Thanks but where's Katie, I thought she was going to come?" Summer shrugged her shoulders and went over to Zack.   
  
"Look I'm getting really worried about Katie." As soon as she said that the door opened and Katie and Freddy walked, Freddy was holding a cake. Summer looked at them and noticed something weird, Katie's hair was a mess, her shirt was all twisted and the skirt she was wearing was backwards, Freddy's shirt was ripped on the bottom, his hair was really messy, and his fly was undone. Summer couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Hey we're here and we brought cake, since Katie ruined the other one." Freddy and Katie started lauhing and Summer walked over to them.  
  
"Umm you guys thanks for buying the cake and Katie I'm sorry about what I said before. By the way where have you two been and Freddy your fly is down." Freddy gave Summer the cake and looked down, he pulled up his fly and blushed. Katie giggled and the walked over to Dewey and Ross.  
  
"Freddy, Katie hey. Wait Freddy thought you were in California and may I ask what happened to you two, you look stupid." Freddy and Katie blushed.  
  
"I'm moved back here and we went to the store and we don't look stupid." Freddy grabbed Katie's hand and they went to the other side of the room, where they were talking quietly.   
  
Katie's POV  
  
"Freddy what just happened between us, I mean we had sex in your truck." I didn't know what came over me but all the feelings that I tried to push away for Freddy just came back. He looked at me hurt.  
  
"I thought you wanted us to be together again, it wasn't sex to me but whatever." Freddy was about to get up when I grabbed his arm. I looked in his eyes and couldn't help but want to be with him but I always remembered what him and Marta did. "I understand if you don't want to be with me."  
  
"Freddy I want to be with you but I don't want to at the same time. I mean I love you but you hurt me real bad and you may have forgiven me what I had done but we did was different, I was drunk that night with Frankie but you weren't when you slept with Marta." Freddy looked down at the ground and I knew he was ashamed of what he did. This time when he got up, I didn't stop him. Summer came over to me and sat down.  
  
"Hey Posh, can I ask what happened between you two, your hair is a mess and your skirt is on backwards. Did you and Freddy have sex or something?" I looked over to where Freddy was, he was talking to Zack and I saw that he was pretty upset.  
  
"Yeah we did but it was more than sex to both of us but Freddy just thinks that I think it was just sex. Did I make any sense at all just now?" We both laughed and she gave me a hug and I was glad she wasn't mad at me, I looked back over to where Zack and Freddy were talking and watched as Freddy left but before he left he looked over at me. I saw the sadness and love and I knew I wanted to be with him right, so I ran after him. He was on the stair when I caught up to him. "Freddy wait."  
  
"What do you want Katie?" I didn't answer I grabbed his face and kissed him, making sure he knew that I loved him and I forgave him. He pulled back for a moment and smiled, then he kissed me again. We sat on the stairs making out for five minutes when Summer and Zack came looking for us.   
  
"Umm... you guys!" We both stopped kissing and looked up at Summer and Zack. They gave us smiles and we got up off the stairs.  
  
"Hey Summer and Zack, what's going on? I was thinking of going back to the party, why don't we head up there." Freddy didn't wait for Zack and Summer to answer, he grabbed my hand and we went back inside.   
  
"Good everyone's here again, well we have an announcement, what is it June 20th right. Around December 20th there will be a new addition to the Finn family, Ross is three months pregnant." Almost all the girls squealed in delight and ran over to Ross and all the guys gave Dewey high-fives. I was talking with Summer about the baby when Freddy came and put his arm around my waist. I looked up and smiled and gave him a small kiss. I'm so glad I'm back together with Freddy and I know that I have to leave the past behind me and just get on with my life. Dewey called us over to play a song and of course we played "School of Rock." I knew this was going to be a better year than last years.  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
I wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! LOVE YA ALL!!! 


End file.
